User talk:Airblade86/Archive 1
Apology Sj, I am sorry for begging and complaining and whining about my rank, and more importantly annoying you. You and Bk are the leaders of the clan and I should've known to respect you two with the highest of authority. If you don't mind my request, I would like to have my rank back in the clan that I earned fairly before I caused all this nonsense. Please don't make me restart at recruit. I am sorry Sjblade/Airblade.--Red Dog31 02:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Pfffft, WHAT? Hey dude, Don't accuse me of ANYTHING, Okay? I am fully in support of this idea and you saying about me TURNING AGAINST YOU? Its pathetic, Where the hell did you get that idea from..--I Ranger I 11:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) * I did not support red's idea, i supported the one we have now, as i said, as i thought you ment, Also i was the one who came up with captain 95+--I Ranger I 11:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) *It's fine--I Ranger I 22:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Help me plz im trying to put this banner's html into our clan page but it wont work... can u help me heres the html Merdu 13:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) more sites yea they are plenty of um google it and in other news im making a new site for us hre it is http://www.kbclan.clangrid.com/ btw its not done yet its open for you kb the new site is opened up!!!! tell everyone to come to it!!!! EE diplomatic meeting hi, its nuker w, Ethya him self will be meeting with u it appears, so i am unsure of time or place. I may be present but im unsure Hey im gonna join dark order Hey i hope im the first one to register for dark order! anyway I am joining this clan with you SJ DARK ORDER! *Cool, I joined Eternal Frost, May luck fare well with you Sjblade! and may your new clan be as successful a Kaiser Blade!! And with that i wish you farewell--Skalrag Fox u still w/ kb are you with kb still? Merdu 22:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) oh and how to make my siggy look liek ures Merdu 22:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sup? Should I start a new Kaiser Blade page on the wiki or stick with the old one? Oh btw the new cc is: KB Clan Chat --Alonso1304 12:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) can Merdu 20:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) be a genral hi scince im the first member and a past kb member can i be a gen Merdu 20:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) open addmission can u give the clan so anyone can join so i can get more peeps in or give me the pass (lol don't do that) but yea lemme get more peeps Merdu 20:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Merdu 20:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you do me a favor Can you look over the clan page i made? Ancient Renegade Knights (if u dont know the name) ranks rank these peeps: *greengray45 *jake911100 oh and my siggy i posted the above and can i be general? iff not im cb75 so not bronze star Merdu 19:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC)→ Dark Order and the Triumvirate A shame that Kaiser Blade has split. However, my deal still remains. I understand that you are the head of the new descendant of Kaiser Blade, Dark Order. Dark Order is of interest to the Triumvirate and a very logical choice at that. Your leadership and recruiting skills are very good and your assistance to the effort which we all stand for (many of your past allies as well) is something I admire strongly. Please review our constitution and make the most logical choice for the best of yourself, your clan, and justice. ゼロウ 23:12, January 8, 2010 (UTC) *Glad to hear. If you do have any questions or concerns please address them to me. ゼロウ 02:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *You will be on the list shortly as well as in co-ordinance with the constitution. ゼロウ 22:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) *Did you not agree to join? So what is the issue with the image and codex at the bottom? ゼロウ 05:11, January 15, 2010 (UTC) *It is very clearly displayed on their page. Check again because I can assure you it is there. along with every other Triumvirate members page. ゼロウ 05:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) *Do you have some strong aversion to it? I respect you very much and you are one I do trust as you were one of the first to believe in what the Triumvirate stands for. I am sure if there is a problem that it can be diverted. It is not necessary at all. But will definitely assist in broadcasting efforts and mark you as one who supports the most unique and intellectually growing union bound by justice. ゼロウ 05:29, January 15, 2010 (UTC) *What we do? Many many things. Defend justice, work to accomplish logical goals which are important for our continued survival. From what I have noticed and seen, you have an aptitude for recruiting. Perhaps you would be open to the "Head of Media" position? That position is also very important in our decision making process. Our decision making process currently consists of- *Anarchy Dies (Head of Management) *Ascencia (Head of Knowledge) *Ehtya (Head of Jurisdiction) *XK Malakai (Head of Military Logistics) *Stavrok (Head of Finance) *Myself (Founder and idealist) *Unfilled Head of Media position Tell me what your opinion is. ゼロウ 00:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *Clan wars, Triumvirate world, social events. There is much justice to be defended and it is also our mission to do so. ゼロウ 01:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *More often depending on how many more people want to. ゼロウ 03:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *Promises? Protection in the most logical means, Intellectual prowess, and the thought of what you are supporting is a vastly successful force. ゼロウ 04:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *I will not accept a war from them because it is not an enemy, only a once potential ally. A lot of clans you have never heard of, there are hundreds of clans in the game... You can not have heard of them all. This is expected, I would consider you a fool if you had heard of all of them due to time wasted. You also are under the opinion that I lead the Triumvirate, that is not true, in fact five other individuals make executive decisions. How can I know so much? I know many things, game knowledge is supplied by Ascecncia as the Head of knowledge. Logic and strategic knowledge is supplied by myself. This is a well thought out system, I have many things in my history that assisted me in building a perfect form of government. ゼロウ 04:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *You interpret the name wrong. Triumvirate means leadership of three. While it has other meanings, such as government of three. In the Triumvirates circumstance, There are three clans who clearly represent the ideals of the Triumvirate, that is what the Triumvirate means. The ideals of the Triumvirate is what is represented in the name. It is mandatory our ideals come before the leadership is it not? Injustice? So many things, think about what is unjust... attacking one who is defenseless, corruption, theft, racism, so many things. ゼロウ 05:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *You need to think things through better. Committing yourself to a cause and then bringing it back is unwise. Preventing you from leaving or losing opinion of you in any way would be unconstitutional, not to mention that I consider you a respectable person. I am sorry you are leaving again... but do not forget we are open whenever and that you can be within the Triumvirate for defense and such... yet not do much with it. ゼロウ 04:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *Unactive?! I can list many clans which are not inactive. Sacred Band, EE, Emination, Zaros Avengerz, Dark Justice, Iron Knights, Trade Lords. All of these clans in addition to more are active, so please explain why you believed they were inactive? ゼロウ 01:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *Are you aware that the game has literally thousands of clans, how would you have heard of ALL of them? That would be a foolish thing if you had, and just because you have not heard of a few does not mean they are inactive. Also, regardless of if Ehtya is gone (which I know he is not, because I spoke with him yesterday, and contrarily it is Kakayaa who is not on very often) that does not mean the clan is. My logic is sound. ゼロウ 03:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *As long as I could prove my point it is resolved. ゼロウ 06:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) tlk here yea sj cn we talk here: http://darkclan.aowc.net/ itl be easier and ill delete the forum later plus you can check out the site clan can you look over the page for my clan and give me any suggestions or whatever thats what im saying and i think it might be hard for people to find it so cna you help me with that? kewl can u tel me how many peeps are acctually in dark order read litle Merdu 21:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Im making a new pking clan... am i aloud to recruit and advertise for a new clan on this website or is it against any rules????? (With warm regards BtbSpy) (clan contact info- myspace.com... Loveleila24@yahoo.com) umm thanks so i make a clan page then what?... would you happen to have a myspace? we can talk on? because this website is tricky.. i dont get these talk page things.... and i have a question.. are the administrators on this website modertaors in the real game runescape? Kaiser Blade Since the predecessor to Kaiser Blade was Guthix Blade, the logo is a Green dragon, the H'ween mask is green it seems as the clan is kinda following guthix. Btw visit http://kaiserblade.forumclan.net/forum.htm --Alonso1304 02:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Dude seriously look at the wiki page and decide for yourself, anyways i needed something to base a cheesy slogan on. Alonso1304 02:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyways guthix is cool. --Alonso1304 18:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I have resigned as Leader of Kaiser Blade since members kept leaving for Army of Saradomin. Alonso1304 12:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the help with Zerouh. *Me and Zerouh are gonna fight. Will your clan be willing to assist us? Thank You. Never mind he chickened out. What a failure at life. *Me too. =P *Gratz on the new clan, I see you have both Guthix and Zamorak represented...If you need saradomin rememer to contact us. : ) *Your welcome. What's the point in being serious in a computer game? *cough* zerouh *cough* : ) *I am appalled at your foolishness King Aereas, and yours Sjblade, for signing with one you know all to well threatens what you stand for. ゼロウ 02:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *Lmao!!! I think zerouh fits two of the three characteristics (I don't think he's abused) : ) *I know you weren't talking about zerouh, I just made a comparison. =P *Obashardi has been very talkative lately, he was talking about how he would get 99 range and def. I would have said something but I can't using quick chat =( =( =( =( =( =( =( *Jagex owned me with that mute....='( *Lol. I stole Kthxbai from bk a couple of times now. =P *He lectured me on it the first time I used it, he said it was cute. =P *Un-muted. January 20,2010 at 7:46 w00t!!!!!!!!! *I love you sj!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the help with bash!!! <3 *Dude is there anyway you could restore my clans wikia to what it was before that (jagex censor lol) messed it up? *Yeah I was talking about obashardi. Thanks for all the help on wikia! : ) *Thank you. I was actually wondering if you could recover some of the stuff he deleted, all the info under general is gone now. TY! *Thank you very much for your help. Can you do me one more favor please? I need some info about the sacred band they also challenged me to war. Thanks for the help. Signatures I've made a signature but i don't know how to make it show up as my signature, you can find it on http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alonso1304/sandbox --Alonso1304 13:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) is it active umm is the dark order still active or did it fail cuz well no one is EVER on so yea... Merdu 23:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Well.. Start recruiting pl0x im getting bored of doin nuthing on rs Nananana!! You did NOT just steal Kthxbai from me. You DIDN'T just do that! SeriuSShadoW 03:17, January 19, 2010 (UTC) 03:16 LOL Now you gotta rob nigahiga too?? Roflz xD SeriuSShadoW 03:22, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Dark Order Scince you arent on rs much can i be a temp leader for dark order, untill you come back of course Merdu 20:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) DARK NIGHTMARE Yea so im in dark nightmarwe now right and do u need a site for the clan? ok fine thats kewl and i need a rank also what's the site url? i jus wana look at it Merdu 23:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) (my siggy) i posted the above Sjblade, Triumvirate, Zerouh, that goodness Thank you for keeping that king guy down. Lol, I am sorry for whatever has been done. For the Triumvirate and AoS should go their seperate ways is what I believe shod happen. Thanks for taking the deal upon yourself instead of the argument King areas or whatever his name and I would have. Your clans opinion is ok and I wont do anything against it of course. Not really related but how you been? Hope all is well! Ehtya 00:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *Good to know. I agree though both opinions are valid. Ehtya 01:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *We are doing rather well. We have been recruiting and such. How bout you? (besides the rocky start lol) Ehtya, Head of the Triumvirate Diplomatic Counsel 20:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Signatures So i made a Signature [[User:Alonso1304|'Deija-Vu Xii']] ([[User talk:Alonso1304|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Deja Vu|'DV']]) but i have to post the whole code thing every time i want to use it and when i try to set it as my signature it says Invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags. --Alonso1304 22:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) A TEMPORARY Alliance I was wondering if you would like a TEMPORARY alliance against Zerouh to destroy him once and for all? We all know he's the worst leader in Runescape, so for once, let's work together toward our common goal. Zerouh. What do you say? And if you're wondering how am i going to fight without a clan, let's just say i'm in the middle of creating a new one right now. And Srsfalcon, if you're reading this: 1. Please play nicely, sending spies into my clan was NOT cool, okay? 2. STOP FREAKING SPAMMING ME!!! Farcrusader 10:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader